Gangbang
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: A PWP with Adam and his boys. 4some, Slash, Adam/Randy/Jeff/Jay


**Almost 6 months in the making. But I'm happy with the outcome.**

**Dedicated to my JoMoFan-Spot, who was becoming desperate and needy for some Adam smut. Enjoy the fic.**

**Disclaimer: The author is not responsible for any colds or other variations of sicknesses that occur from the reading of this fic. In other words, any cold showers are the sole property of your decisions.**

**Warning: PWP, 4some.**

* * *

"Oh my pretty baby," Jeff cooed. "How beautiful you look, all tied up like that. You need someone to fuck you don't you gorgeous?" Adam whimpered up at him. Jeff was the only one paying any direct attention to him; Randy was sitting in the arm chair positioned directly at them with his cock in hand, stroking it slowly; Jay was lounging on the bed, palming his hard cock through his jeans firmly. Jeff was standing at the end of the bed, shirtless of course, with their favourite blonde at his feet. Randy had tied him up earlier, tying his wrists together behind his back with rope and attaching them to his ankles which were spread only slightly for balance.

"My pretty little blonde," he cooed again. "Now I'm going to take the gag out and you're going to suck me. Clear?" Adam nodded fiercely, willing to do anything to get one of his boys to touch him. Jeff grinned lecherously and swiftly untied the makeshift gag before he unbuttoned his jeans just enough to pull his cock out. Adam didn't hesitate, lunging forward to lap at the beads of precum on the head.

"Oh fuck baby," Jeff groaned, sliding his fingers into Adam's hair, tugging firmly on it just as he knew the eldest man liked it. Adam teased Jeff for a while, occasionally running his tongue down the shaft or leaning in to bathe Jeff's sack with his tongue.

"Enough," Randy growled finally. "Jeff if he's not going to do as he's told then he's gonna get his throat fucked." Adam whimpered, almost regretting his decision to play with Jeff. Jeff on the other hand yanked hard on Adam's hair, causing the Canadian to gasp in pain, before forcing his cock past the pouty lips. Jeff wasted no time in thrusting into Adam's mouth, quite happily fucking his throat.

"Don't you dare let any of his precious cum slide out of your mouth slut," Randy snarled. Adam whimpered, trying to create a seal around Jeff's hard dick, not wanting to let a single drop fall. Of course he didn't notice Randy catch Jeff's eye and wink at him, obviously planning something devious.

"Oh Ads," Jeff moaned. "So good. Gonna cum." Adam started sucking at that, just as Jeff pulled out and came over Adam's face. Adam whimpered, knowing that even though it was Jeff's fault he disobeyed Randy's order that he was the one who was going to be punished.

"Oh Adam," Randy smirked. "How naughty. You rejected the precious cum of our Jeffrey. I think you need to be punished." Adam pouted up at him, hoping that he could get out of a punishment. Having been on the end of Randy's punishments in the past he knew just how devious the younger man could be.

"It's your own fault you know," Randy pointed out. "You should have swallowed like a good boy." Adam looked at the ground, knowing that he was going to be punished whatever he did.

"Jason, get him up over the end of the bed," Randy ordered. Jay stood up, untying Adam's ankles, and pushing him over the bed with a firm hand on his back. Adam arched his back, seeking more contact from his fellow Canadian.

"Shh baby," Jay murmured. "It'll be ok." Adam smiled into the bed covers. Despite Jay being slightly less dominate than Randy in this unconventional relationship, when it came to discipline the other Canadian blonde had most of the power.

"You ready Jay?" Randy asked. "I think he needs to be punished for all of his mistakes tonight." Adam bit the bed covers to keep from making a sound. Randy could come up with reasons all night if he was left unchecked. And he would be. Neither of the other two men would stand up to him. And Adam's ass would be paying the price.

"10," the brunette announced lazily. "He was wearing underwear tonight. He knows he's supposed to be ready for us at all times." Jay did as he was commanded, making sure to not hit Adam too hard. He didn't want to damage their slut after all.

"20," Randy continued. "He didn't swallow any of Jeff's cum. And make it harder than that." Jay rolled his eyes and brought his palm down on Adam's ass with all his strength. By the end of the 20 Adam was writhing on the mattress, almost sobbing.

"Oh that ass looks perfect now," Randy almost purred, rising from the chair and stretching that long lean body out. "But you know Jason I don't think that this lesson is going to sink in this way." Adam resisted the urge to growl. He was fucking horny dammit! And all he wanted was to be used like a whore, have all his holes filled until he came. And his boys were perfect at that! With one in his mouth and the other two in his ass he came so beautifully. Exploded so perfectly. Was it too much to ask that he got that? Really?

"Are you thinking what I think you are?" Jeff growled, coming up and wrapping his body around Randy. The viper liked skin contact, and Jeff was often the one who would wrap his body around him, especially since Adam usually preferred to climb up the tattooed sex god to get to his lips. Or to have his arms wrapped around his thighs to get a better angle on his dick while the blonde beauty was on his knees.

"I think I am Rainbow Brite," Randy growled, groping Jeff's ass. The elder man let him, knowing that the only one in their relationship that bottomed properly was the blonde beauty writing on the bed. "Get your toys." Jeff growled, nipping at Randy's shoulder before walking gracefully over to his bag. Adam wiggled his ass, trying to get one of the men to touch it even while he moaned, wanting to be fucked thoroughly.

"Oh Adam," Randy chuckled evilly. "Such a willing slut for us. Want Jeff to shove his toys inside this pretty ass? Or do you want Jay to take the crop he keeps in his bag and spank you some more?" Adam writhed and moaned, obviously becoming more worked up by Randy's words.

"Or how about us fucking you?" the brunette continued. "You want Jay in your mouth while I fuck your ass? Or maybe you want Jeff in your mouth again, prove you can swallow his cum?"

"Please!" Adam begged. "Gonna cum." Randy chuckled and flipped the eldest blonde over, leaning over him.

"You'll hold it back if you know what's good for you," he warned. Adam whimpered, bucking his hips before Jeff almost glided over to the bed.

"You got it?" Randy asked, moving away when Jeff nodded. The rainbow haired man was quick and efficient, sliding the cock ring over Adam's hard shaft, loving the soft whimper that he got.

"Jeffy…no…please no…." Adam begged. "Do anything…just let me cum…need to cum…" Jeff grinned and stepped forward, dragging his knuckles gently up the length of Adam's trapped cock. The blonde whimpered, arching up, causing Jeff to almost swear when he realised that Adam's hands were still tied behind his back.

"How bout we untie him, tie him spread eagle?" Jeff suggested looking over at Randy. The brunette frowned until Jeff slid behind Adam and helped him sit up, Randy suddenly realising that the poor blonde had to be uncomfortable with his fists digging into his back.

"Flip him over," he ordered. Jeff shrugged and did so, sliding a pillow under Adams hips to help keep the pleasure crazed man on his knees.

"You're going to fly so high baby," Jeff purred, pulling a vibrator out of his bag and switching it on. "By the end of the night you're going to be begging to be allowed to cum." Adam rolled his eyes. That really wasn't going to be hard considering he was already begging. He arched his back, moaning sweetly as Jeff ran the vibe down his spine, sending a delicious thrill through his body.

"Like that," Jeff crowed, taking great pleasure in torturing the eldest man. He ran the vibe along Adams bound cock, causing the blonde to whimper again, and alternate between trying to thrust into it and trying to get away from it.

"Jeffy…" he whined. "Stop teasing. Please!" Jeff grinned and slicked the vibe up with lube, running it along Adams crack.

"You want it Addy?" he teased before he pressed it lightly against Adams pucker. Adam whined and bucked his hips back, trying to get it inside him.

"Oh our little slut is trying to take control," Randy growled. "Well, give him what he wants Jeff." Adam screamed as Jeff forced the vibe inside his unprepared hole, bucking his hips back into his boyfriend's rough touch. Jeff stilled the vibe for a moment to let Adam adjust, but the feel of the vibrations pressed right against his prostate caused him to become overwhelmed with pleasure, and Jeff turning up the vibrations on the vibe only intensified that pleasure.

"Fuck him," Randy ordered, his voice just barely making it through the haze of Adams pleasure. Through Jeff beginning to thrust the vibe into him, the haze increased and grew. He certainly didn't see Jay climb on the bed, or notice that Jay's jeans were unbuttoned and that his cock was pulled out of his fly, or register Randy's hand in his hair pushing his head down to cover Jays cock. He did moan around Jay's cock though, loving the musky scent that was part Jay and part sweat. Jay laced his fingers in Adams soft hair, tugging on it as Adam sucked him off. Jeff never paused in his thrusts, making sure to twist the vibe every couple of thrusts in order to give Adam maximum pleasure.

"Stop," Randy ordered suddenly. His words didn't penetrate the lust surrounding Adam, but the feel of Jay pulling back did. He whined, flicking his tongue against the underside of Jay's dick rapidly and looking up at Jay with lust crazed eyes when the other blonde pulled his dick out of Adams mouth.

"On your back Jay," Randy ordered, ignoring Jay's roll of his eyes in favour of slapping Adams ass firmly.

"Ride him Adam," he encouraged. Adam whimpered at the brief flare of pain that ran through his ass before he crawled up the bed, lining Jays cock up with his entrance and dropping down on it. He cried out, throwing his head back before he stilled, just savouring the feel of being filled so perfectly. Randy allowed him a few moments to adjust before he let out a primal growl, Adam instantly beginning to bounce up and down on Jay's cock. Since his back was turned to Randy he missed the evil smirk, and only felt Randy's hand on his back pushing him down to rest against Jay's chest.

"Heavy motherfucker," Jay snapped when Jeff straddled his chest, the younger man instantly pressing Adams head down to meet his cock. The Canadian blonde instantly started to suck; glad for the distraction when Randy slicked his dick up and pressed it against Adams already stuffed entrance before he started to push in alongside Jays dick. Jeff ran his fingers through Adams long locks soothingly, before the eldest man nodded briefly and returned to sucking Jeff off.

"God…so tight Adam…clenching me so perfectly…" Randy gritted out as he began to move, Adam starting to thrust back once he got accustomed to the pain. Jay planted his feet on the bed and thrust his hips upwards as much as he could without hurting Adam or throwing Jeff off.

Soon enough, the tightness became too much for Jay and he erupted, cumming hard and deep inside Adam. The feel of Jay cumming inside Adams ass sent Randy over the edge as well, and he reached down to quickly unsnap the cock ring around Adams cock, Adam cumming instantly and screaming around Jeff's cock, the vibrations setting Jeff's own climax off and causing him to cum down Adams throat. Randy was the first to withdraw, and he lifted Adam up off Jay. The blonde beauty whimpered at the feel of his boys leaving his abused hole, but welcomed Randy laying him down on the bed. When Jay shoved Jeff off his chest, Adam chuckled a little at his lover's behaviour but practically purred when Jay lay down on one side of him, Jeff on the other and both of them throwing an arm across his back. Randy stretched out of the other side of Jeff, reaching out to stroke Adams hair lightly.

"Sleep Angel," he said softly, his voice rough. "We'll clean up tomorrow." Adam grunted his agreement and let himself drift off into sleep, content in the knowledge that his boys would take care of him the next morning.


End file.
